Fifty shades teenagers
by Humairaagh
Summary: This is my fan fiction of what life would be like if Christian and Ana had met as teenagers. Ana has moved to Seattle to start fresh from her horrid past. Christian fights and drinks. Can love bring them together or will It end differently.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ana pov: **

Another restless night, lucky there was no nightmare this time. I look at the alarm clock, its time to get up and get ready for school. My first day at Seattle High. I've come from las vegas to live with my dad Ray. After being beaten by my mums boyfriend and ending up in the hospital for a month. I decided to come and stay with My step dad. Ray more or less is my dad he looked after me like i was his own and for that i am very very grateful. _Okay okay don't go there. Lets not re live that hell again. _getting up, i have A quick shower and put on nude flimpsy panties and a matching bra. Ugh the uniform is so disgusting but at least it gives me some anonymasatuiy. after blow drying my hair i put some concealer, blusher, mascara and lip gloss on. Grabbing my bag and converse i go down to eat breakfast. "Annie don't worry you'll make plenty of friends. Have fun sweet heart" i kiss Ray on the cheek and grab my keys. Ray bought me an audi for my birthday last month and more than grateful at least ill fit in at school. Ray's an carpenter and is quiet rich but his not the snobby rich proppe. His kind nice and humble. Seattle high, god i can see all the flashy cars already. Theres a group of kids stood near the parking lot. y the look on their faces they look like the popular kids. Theres a group of 5-6 boys and 10-12 girls. Oh fuck me sideways. one guy has the most beautiful pair of grey eyes ever. i think my heart skipped a beat. how can he look so good in his uniform. his probably way out of my league. Yeah he probably is. Ly is sol lets stop fantasising and get to school. Okay _lets get this over with. _grabbing my bag i get out the car and head for the main entrance. "Hey!" squeals voice calls me from behind. I turn around and the red head that was all over grey eyes walking to me with her group of friends. She looks like a snobby bitch but i'll give her the benefit of the doubt. she points her polished nails at me "your new?" I nod. "Well i'll make an exception just this once. only the popular kids park their cars here. So move it. And just remember YOU are the new kid." The fuck just happened. If this was me 2 years ago i would have listened to her and go to the toilets and now i don't take an shit from anyone. Okay except for daddy but still. I take off my sunglasses and put them on top of my head. Smirking i lean closer to her and put on my poker face. "I am here to get a fucking education not to take any crap from you or anyone for that matter. So take your lousy bitchy ass out my way otherwise i'll do it myself and it wont be pretty." Take that bitch. Her and everyones jaws are practically on the floor. Pushing her out of my way , I head inside the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Christians Prov:

I think my jaw is hanging down just like everyone else's. Whoa. This mystery girl has just given the bitch Leila exactly what she deserves. Leila is the high school pompous snobby ass cow, who thinks just because she is the principals daughter she gets to do whatever she likes. Leila has a huge crush on me. If thats what you want to call it. I think its an obsession. I look at my brother Elliot, my sister Mia and yep there mouths are wide open too. No one has ever stood up to Leila like that except for Kate. Kates Elliot's girlfriend, i look at Kate and her strawberry blond hair are covering half her face, which is lowered down and shes gob smacked too. Kate is pretty but isn't my type at all. I look back at the beautiful mysterious girl. Her eyes lock with mine. I thing my heart stopped for a second. She has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes i have ever seen. Her pale flawless skin glowing and her chestnut long hair are up in a high pony tail. She realises shes staring at me and walks away into the building. Oh my. She has the perfect body and a scrumptious ass. God, i need to stop thinking about her like this i dont even know her name. I need to get to know this girl.

Ana's prov:

I've just come out of the admissions office with my schedule. Jeez, they are so strict and formal. Oh well i can't really complain. I make my way to my locker, seen as there's 10 minutes left for the bell. I'm putting my books into my locker when i feel someone starting at me. Looking up i meet the beautiful grey eyes again. I could just stare at them all day. Snap out of it. Now Ana. "Its rude to stare, you know." Okay that was good, i dont think i'll be able to come up with another witty comeback. "I cant help it" he replies in a husky voice. I feel my face blush. "Don't you have some where to be" i say. "Nope this is my locker" he says pointing to the locker next to mine. Great i have to see this sex god next to me each morning who is clearly way out of my league. "Whats your first lesson". "Erm, history i think" why does he make me feel so shy god damn it. "Cool so is mine, we're in the same lesson. Together". Okay the way he said together made me blush, again. I should just go. "Oh my gosh. I cant believe you said to Leila. you know shes the principals daughter. Your one of the only people to ever say anything like that to her. Shes probably planning some sort of revenge. Dont worry i'll find out for you. Oh my god we should be best friends." I dont think ive ever heard anyone talk that much. I turn around and see a pretty girl with a brunette bob who was stood in the parking lot. Next to her is a taller strawberry blond haired girl. They both seem different then every other girl in this school. I think they could be potential friends, although the brunette does tall a bit too much. "Oh am Mia by the way" the brunette says "and this is Kate" she points to the blonde, who gives me a warm smile "and this is Elliot and Christian, my brothers. Okay so sex god has a name. "Hi, am Anastasia but you can call me Ana. Are you serious no one has ever stood up to that bully" i reply. "She would just go and tell a lie and get us expelled". Hmm using her dad as a way to rule the school. Talk about taking advantage. The bell goes off. "Okay, i've got to get to my lesson" i smile at Mia. "Okay but you have to join us for lunch, okay?" "Okay" i smile and walk off. I have no idea where i'm going shit i should have asked them to tell me where the classroom is. After 10 minutes i find the room. I open the door and everyone stares at me. "You must be Miss Steele, please take a seat." The sandy haired, short teacher tells me. Looking around i see Christian, his smirking, i go and sit next to him seen as its the only spare chair. "You could have at least directed me to the class room." i say to him, a little annoyed. "I didn't think you'd want an escort ma'am." He replies with a smirk. We're quite for about five minutes and then he breaks the silence by asking me about where i came from and my family etc. I learn he was adopted and that he had rough start to life. His siblings are all adopted. He enjoys playing the piano, rowing and other physical sports. In return i tell him i moved from Vegas to come and live with my step dad. I tell him my biological father passed away a day after i was born. He asks me about my mom and i just wave him off. I don't even see her as my mother anymore. She only cares about herself. I think he senses my discomfort and goes quiet. Mr Edward begins talking about the subjects we're going to cover this term. I cant really concentrate when Christian is openly staring at me." Miss Steele you shall be partnering up with Mr Grey. You have to research about medicine in Ancient Egypt. You have to work together in your own time as well as in class and make presentation with your findings." Oh god, how can i work with him? I'll never get any work done. No Ana you will not let another human take over you like this. The bell goes for the next lesson. Thank god. "I'll see you at lunch Miss Steele" Christian says. The next two lessens fly by. Everyone is going on about what happened in the parking lot. I get my tray of lunch and look for some where to sit. Out of no where Leila comes and pushes me. The tray of food falls straight ahead of me and i slip and fall. God i can feel my face going red. How dare she. Leila and her friends laugh at me. "Your laughing stock" " cant you get up you fat shit" " Aw you ate too much you fucking bitch" His words flood back to me. No this is not him. I am not weak. I get up. "Ohh has the new girl had an accident. Should we call your mummy." Leila says to me like am a child. All i see is red and i just punch her. A full blown whack to the nose. She instantly starts bleeding and falls to the floor. "Who the fucks had an accident now. You stay the hell away from me got it?" She just nods. "Miss Steele how dare you hit my daughter. This behaviour is unacceptable. Get to my office. NOW!" Oh shit the blood drains from my face as the principal kneels down to his daughter. I look around and everyone is watching us. I've became a freak show. Theres not one pair of eyes that are not on me. My eyes meet Christians grey worried eyes and i just want to run and hide away. So i do. I run out of the building, round the back off the school and hide behind a large tree. God dads going to be mad. I shouldn't have run. Too late now. The words come back to me, "shall we call mummy" "you fat bitch get up" " don't you dare tell your mum otherwise i WONT be happy". Once again i'm the 14 year old, helpless girl. I feel a hand gently wipe my tears. I didn't even realise i was crying. I look up and meet the grey concerned eyes. "Hey, its okay" i try to nudge his hands off me but he just wraps his arms around me tightly. After what feels like forever i wipe my tears and put up my barriers. I don't want him to see me weak. I can never show anyone how weak i am, that just gives them an advantage. I stand up and grab my bag. "School finished half an hour ago" he says. Shit. "We've been sat here for the entire afternoon?" "Yeah" he looks at me and reaches for my hand. I feel an electric pulse between us. What the hell was that? "Did you feel that" he ask moving closer to me. I don't say anything. I just nod. "I don't know what it is Ana but theres something"- his cut off mid sentence by my phone ringing. I look at the ID and its daddy. "I need to go" i tell him. He grabs me, "its fine answer it". I sigh. "Hi daddy." "Annie, what is this. I got a call from the principal that you punched a girl for no reason and then you ran off when you were confronted? On your first day." I take a deep breath. "She pushed me and i dropped my food, she then verbally abused me. You taught me not to let people walk all over me". I hear his sigh." Annie why did you run?" Christian is staring at my lips and is so close, i can smell his lovely cologne. Honestly, i don't even know myself. "Dad can we talk about this when i get home. Please." "Okay, but were going to the Greys house for dinner they've invited us" "what? The Greys as in the Greys that live a block away". "Yes the very same. Carrick and i have known each other for a very long time and he wants to meet you. You know, he has a daughter maybe you could get to know one another. Drive safely and don't think your so easily forgiven you need to tell me the truth okay! I love you." I know my dad and i know he just thinks i'll push people away and wont have any friends like my last school. Thats why we're really going to the Greys. "Okay, love you too". I look at Christian who is smirking. "Will sneak out and i'll talk to you later. See you at my place" he leans in and kisses me on the corner of my mouth. Oh god what have i got myself into.

**Hey guys, thankyou for the reviews! Let me know if you want me to carry on writing from both Christian and Ana's provenence or just Ana's. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I've been really busy with exams and studying so I haven't been able to upload anything.**

After heading home, having an hour long 'discussion' with dad about everything that has happened, I am now at the Grey's house sitting at dining table, enjoying a delicious meal and having to listen to my dad talk business with Carrick, Christians dad. "Oh Ana, it's going to be my birthday party on Saturday, will you be coming?" Mia asks me, batting her eye lashes at me, god how can I say no. "Erm, yeah I guess I can come, we don't have anything planned do we daddy". Don't want to get in even more trouble now do I? "Of course you can go, I'll be going fishing with some friends" Dad replies. he looks like his over his rant, phew. "Oh my gosh this is going to be amazing. Lets go and talk about the details of the party on the patio." Mia excitedly runs up. Elliot, Kate and Christian and me follow her.

Mia sits in front of me, Elliot on her left with kate on his lap and Christian next to me. He brushes his hands against mine every so often and I feel a magnetic pull. I feel my cheecks blush. I see his smirk from the corner of my eye. He knows what his doing to me. Bastard. The next half an hour or so is spent with Mia going on about her party. Damn, shes only sixteen but she having a huge party, with caterers and over 200 people invited.

The party is on saturday so me, Mia and Kate will be going shopping after school on Wednesday and apparently Thursday in case we don't get everything on Wednesday.

I can hardly concentrate with Chiriztian openly staring at me and touching my hand every so often. I have never blushed this much in my life before. The way he looks at me with those amazing grey eyes is like he can see right through me, through my very soul. And those pouty perfect lips, if only i could kiss them. Oh shit i can feel myslef getting wet, hot and bothered.

"They've all gone inside and your just staring into space". I am pulled out of my exotic thoughs by Chirstian's purring voice. I guess i got carried a way with my thoughts. I turn to see those eyes staring at me, gosh i need to leave. Now. I get up, "I uh erm I zoned out. I should be going now", i sound like a complete idiot, even to myself. I start walking back inside when i'm pulled back and pushed up against the door.

Before i know whats going on, his lips come crashing on to mine and i feel the electric pull again. He teases me by running his hot tongue over my lips. Oh god. I open my mouth to give hime more access and he takes full advantage. His tongue dancing with mine. a low moan escapes from my mouth and i hear him growl. One of his hand is caressing my face and the other is squeezing my ass. He pushes me in to him and i feel his erection oh my! I should stop this before we go any further.

I am the first to break away from the kiss. We're both breathless and panting. I rest my forehead on his, god his a good kisser i've never been kissed like that before. "Wow" we both say in unison. I have to giggle at that. "Thats a lovely sound". He says before giving me a peck on the lips. "We need to talk", i tell him. "Ana, i've never felt what i feel for you. Its like theres this magnetic pull which is just pulling me towards you. I've wanted to kiss you from the very first time i ever saw you." He tells me. Oh, so it wasn't just me, he felt it too.

He wont be saying that after he finds out everything about me. i am just about to walk back inside when he grabs my hand. "Come lets go to the boathouse", he gives me a smirk, "to talk," he adds.

Should i do this. If i go with him i know i will end up telling him. Maybe not today but i will in the future and then he'll just end up leaving. "I promise i wont hurt you" he whispers. Shit, i feel that pull again and he starts leading us to the boathouse.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I am using my phone so its a little difficult. Let me know if you guys want Elena in this story. I was thinking of having her in a few chapters then taking the bitch down. What do you guys think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana:**

We walked hand in hand across the yard to the boathouse. The view looked magnificent, evening sky and the moon reflecting on the lake. Quite romantic actually. But the beautiful view didn't stop the dread i was feeling. The closer we got, the more an anxious I became. This was it, I'm going to tell him all about the demons that are within me. Maybe I shouldn't, I mean I can just come up with an excuse and leave. Yeah i'll do that. _Bit late for that. Just do it you wimp_. My subconscious riled my mind, god I hate her sometimes.

Christian gestures for me too go in. I walk inside and it's absolutely beautiful. The walls are a deep mahogany colour with what looks like very expensive painting. He turns the fire on and the entire room lights up. The fireplace is huge but elegant and has a magnificent looking mirror above it.

We sit on the white leather sofa. There's an awkward silence and we both just fidget with our hands. "Okay, I'll go first and then you can tell me whatever you need to say okay?" Christian says to break the silence. "Okay." I reply, grateful his going first. At least it'll give me time to think If I want to tell him everything. "My birth mother was a crack whore. I was with her till the age of 4. She neglected me and left me hungry half the time. Her pimp, who use to give her drugs, abused me, physically and mentally. So much that till this day I have nightmares of what he did and what she let him do. She killed her self by taking drugs and I was left with her body for four days. I was so hungry and cold and I just wanted her to wake up but she didn't. Her pimp didn't even come for those four days. But when he did, he was mad as hell. He swore at and told me I was a pece of shit. He hit me and burnt me with his cigarette over and over again. After what felt like forever, he stopped only to take his belt of and beat me with it. After that he just left again. Grace was one of the doctors that came to see me with the police. She was like an angel, dressed in white and she was so gentle and caring. After that Grace and Carrick adopted me and I finally had a family." He finished with tears in his eyes.

I just looked at dumbfounded. Never ever would I have expected him to say something like that. Whoa. I even have tears in my eyes. How could somebody do that to a child, a small defenceless child. "Say something Ana." He said, panic evident in his voice. I couldn't even form any sort of words so i just leapt on him and kissed him with everything that I had. He was quite surprised but he started kissing me back in seconds.

**Christian:**

She's just staring at me. Oh god i shouldn't have told her. She probably thinks I want her to pity on me. "Say something Ana". She hates me. I'm such an idiot I should never have said anything to her. The next thing I know she leaps on me and kisses me. Whoa I wasn't expecting that. I fall back on to the couch and kiss her back. Before we go any further i push her back and ask her to tell me what she needed to say. A look of pure pain crosses her face and she goes all pale. God what's happened to her? Did something happen to her? She has to tell me but not now, not today. I think we'll leave that for another night. I caress her face and shake my head. She visibly relaxes. How could she mean something to me in such less time?

She licks my lips and my cock stands up to attention. Her tongue dances an erotic dance with mine and I feel like am on fire. I am cupping her arse and squeezing, it's bloody perfect. Round and perky. She grinds against me erection, I think am going to explode. I growl and moans in response. I fell like it known her forever. She stops kissing me for air and i feel the sparks and electric coursing through me. I know she feels it too as she gasps just like. I stare into those baby blue eyes and I feel like am in heaven. She smiles at me and that's when I realise.

**Sorry this chapter is short. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas do tell me! oxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Christians point:**

Ana had her hands on my chest. She was touching my chest and I didn't feel the usual burn and the pain. I closed my eyes and relished this feeling. Her left hand was on top of my heart and the other was on my lower chest. The feeling was amazing. Our lips are locked with one another and I am hard as rock. Oh god I've never wanted anyone as much as I want her.

"Christian! Ana! Where are you guys?" Mia screamed from outside the boathouse. Way to ruin the moment. Ana shoots of me and allows me to stand up and sort out my huge erection. "Down boy". Ana says gigging. "What a lovely sound". I reply, her giggle is just the best sound ever. "Christian?". Mia screeched, for god sake. "In here Mia". She practically pounces in the room. "What have you been doing here?" Oh crap i don't know if what is going on between me and Ana. Does she want to be my girlfriend? Am I supposed to ask her? "Christian was just telling me about our calcalus homework." Ana comes to my rescue. "Okay. Come on Ana, your dad is waiting for you." Mia drags Ana by the arm.

We start walking a back to the house and I'm walking behind Ana. This gives me the perfect opportunity to stare at her gorgeous sexy ass. Hmmm it looks delicious. I can't resist so i lightly tap her ass and I'm rewarded by a gasp from her. She turns and looks back at me and smirks. I wink at her and am off to say something but Mia looks at me.

**Ana's point: **

We've just walked in to the Grey house and I can here my dad, Grace and Carrick talking to some women. I really don't know what is going on between me and Christian, I mean are we dating? An item? Or is just a friends with benefits thing for him? Whatever it is, it was crazy a few minutes ago. Ohh the things he can do with that mouth. "Ana this Elena, shes a dear family friend of ours". Gracie's voice interrupts my delicious thoughts.

There stands a bleached blonde with a short bob hair cut, skin tight black leather leggings and a black blouse. She has 6 inch heels and a huge bag, If that's what you want to call it. You can tell shes had plastic surgery done in all sorts of places and the amount of makeup shes wearing. Ohh lord. She has her hand on my fathers arm and believe me that is not just an innocent gesture. "Hello dear." She smiles at me but the smile doesn't reach her cold green eyes.

She reaches for Christian's face but he moves back and dodges it. "And Christian sweetheart how are you? I've just been talking to your mum about you coming to do some labour work for me. I do hope you can come." She literally screeches. By the look on Christian's and Mia's face they get a cold shill from hearing her voice too. An the way she said labour sounded like there was a double meaning to it. "Yes Christian I think it would be a great oppurtunity for you and it will help you a lot." Grace added enthusiastically.

**Christians point:**

Why the hell is this which makin me work for her? After she tried coming in to me and Elliot? She just a delusional bitch. But I can't let Grace down. She saved me from the hell I was in, I can't not disappoint her. Can I?

**_Thank you for the Reviews. Especially for letting me know i haven't updated in a while- I've had a lot on but it's good to know you care and are enjoying my story! x Sorry its taken a long time to update. I know this is a short chapter and not very interesting but the next chapter will be a lot more interesting and longer. Don't forget to give me ideas and tell me what you think. _**

**_oxox_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana's point:**

It's been a week since we had dinner at the Grey's house. Christian has been ignoring me and clearly what happened in the boathouse was nothing to him. I haven't spoken to him since and I don't even know what's going on between us and with him. But I want answers. I don't care if he says that he doesn't want anything with me, who am I kidding obviously i do. Anyway, I need to know what is going on he can run but am going to ask him no matter what. I walk out into the parking lot of school and go to where Christian's car is. The best thing about being an ex military's daughter is getting into a locked car is the easiest thing ever. So now I wait.

It's been twenty minutes and Christian has finally come out of school. His wearing faded jeans and a black tight top, which show off his perfect sculptured body. His copper hair falls over his shoulders and his eye are on the floor.  
He reaches the car and gets in. The idiot hasn't still noticed me. Well I am behind this pile of dirty clothes. He starts driving and still doesn't notice me. I am off to ask him why his ignoring but I see that we're going to Kirkland street. What the hell is he doing here?

He parks the car and just sits there staring at something outside. I look out the window and see something I was never expecting to see. That bitch troll is taking to a young kid, probably 15 or so. She's hidden behind the huge trees but I can tell its her. The boy looks up at her and BAM she slaps him really really hard and then she gives him a good long kiss. What the hell. The boy quickly looks back down while what looks like her telling him off. Oh my god! His her submissive. She's a pedophile. She's just like husband #3. _Don't go there Ana._ My subconscious beckons me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Christian's voice brings me back from my thoughts. Now or never. "Well I think I should be the one to ask the questions. Why are you ignoring me? What happened at your house, was that nothing to you? Didn't you think about how this will make me feel? Am I really nothing to you? I thought you were different, clearly I was wrong? I have a right to know Christian." The words just flow out of my mouth and even am pretty surprised.

I look up at Christian and the look on his face is hurt and sorrow which is quickly replaced by something much cold. "Ana, you have to get out of my car. Now." His practically shouting at me. What the hell! Oh my god. Oh god has she's done this to him. Is he her submissive? He did start working for her. She such a fucking bitch! Well am not leaving without saying what I need too.

"She's done this to you hasn't she? She told you not to speak to me? Well you can go tell you fucking pedophile bitch that I won't talk to you. Clearly I was the only the idiot that thought there was something between us. Are you sleeping with her? No don't answer that. It would just make me want to kill her more. Looks like your not the only child she has, you bloody stupid, unappreciative asshole!" And with that i jump out the car and start making my way back to home. I hear the car door open and Christian shout my name. But I can't and i won't let him treat me like this. "Ana please help me". I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face a worried Christian. Help him with what? Doesn't he want her? I mean shes an older hot women, isn't that what every teenager wants?

He puts his hand out for me and I reach out to take it. We start walking back to the car but we see the bitch roll standing there. And once again she's in black. Dull cow. "Christian, dear I need you too start working on the back of the house. Immediately. You know i like punctuality. And do tell your little friend to leave." She practically commands him. Oh no she didn't just call me a "little friend".

"Listen you troll pedophile bitch, find someone else to be your slave sex dog because he isn't going to be it and if you don't want me to send the video i took of you slapping then kissing a kid to the authorities get the hell out my way and leave us alone!" Okay so i haven't really taken a video but she doesn't need to know that. She just stand there gaping at me, mouth wide open. As does Christian. Yeah you let out the tiger within me. She's off to defend herself but decides to scurry away instead. Good choice.

We get in the car and Christian is all over me. His lips crash into mine, his one hand on my waist and the other caressing my cheek. Our tongues dance together and I can fell the electricity between us flow.

**Christian's point:**  
Oh my god! Did she just stand up to Elena? This is amazing. I can't believe she got so scared. We get in the car and am all over her. Our lips crash together and my hands roam around her body. Familiarising her again, the way her body fits with mine is like they are made for each other.

This past week has been crazy. The bitch Elena kissed me the other day. It was hot but its just awkward shes my mothers age. Anyway shes always touching me and telling me how handsome I am.

She was going to introduce me to m the BDSM lifestyle by taking me to a club. I gotta say I am intrigued and was really tempted to go with her, just to see what it's like. And it seemed okay to go with her, until Ana called her a pedophile. I hadn't even realised that is what she is. She wanted to have sex with me when an under age. I am so blind. I can't believe I never saw this and I've been ignoring Ana all because she told me too. . And shes doing this to another boy. shes just sick. Am no bodies slave dog, as Ana put it, and i am going to make sure she pays for this.

But first of all, "Ana I need your help to find a way to expose Elena but you need to tell me what happened to you before you came to live here. If you want this to work then you have to tell me." I tell Ana, who instantly goes pale. I need to know what happened to my baby.

Ana's point:

Shit! Time come clean.

**The chapter I planned to put up was too long so I've separated it in to two chapters. Hope you like it and tell me what you guys think! **

**xoxo**

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
